Engine suspension systems or engine mounting systems have been known in the prior art for a long time. For example, it is customary to mount an engine with vibration isolation or fixedly or rigidly on a load-bearing chassis of the vehicle. Such a chassis usually includes a left-hand frame half and a right-hand frame half which are connected to each other by a plurality of connecting elements. The frame structure is therefore rigid with respect to flexing and torsion. If the engine is mounted on the frame with vibration isolation, no external forces are generally applied to the engine.
Alternatively, what is referred to as a block design is known, which is generally used in high-performance tractors. Here, the engine is mounted as a load-bearing element between a front axle or a front axle supporting block and a gearbox or gearbox frame. In such an arrangement, the engine is therefore permanently integrated into the chassis. As a result, external forces which are applied to the engine during locomotion are, in particular, very high when the vehicle is travelling off road and/or is carrying out a task off road. In particular, if a field is being ploughed with a plough which is coupled to the agricultural tractor, the agricultural tractor is subject to large external forces which are also applied to the engine or to the engine housing.